Kisah Sang Tanah dan Sang Cahaya
by IntonPutri Ice Diamond
Summary: Bagaimana jika sang tanah yang bijak meminta agar sang cahaya yang cerdas mau bekerjasama dengannya? Akankah sang cahaya mampu menanggalkan jubah ke-narsisannya? / Summary yang demi apa ga nyambung sama sekali. / For #HBDOurHero / Harap maklum kalo gak nyambung, ide akhirnya spontan banget ditulis sumpah.


Iris emas itu menatap kapal angkasa itu dari jauh.

Matanya sedikit menyipit, berusaha melihat dengan jelas semua yang sedang terjadi di dekat kapal angkasa musuh itu.

Bersembunyi di balik semak dengan niat agar tak ketahuan oleh musuh, namun malah gelak tawa yang didengar Gempa dari sosok di belakangnya itu.

"Hahahaha, kau bertingkah seperti penguntit yang biasanya menguntitku saja."

Gempa mengabaikan ucapan sosok berkacamata oranye itu, atau mungkin berusaha untuk mengabaikannya? Entahlah, tidak ada yang bisa atau mau mengerti pikiran seorang Boboiboy Gempa.

"Untuk apa kau bersembunyi di semak begitu? Padahal kau tak menemukan satu pun ide untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Iya, kan?"

Gempa dengan sukses merasa tertohok.

Dengan wajah garang, Gempa menengok ke belakang.

"Kalau begitu, kau ada ide untuk menyelamatkan mereka, Solar?"

Solar memegang gagang kacamatanya dengan senyum yang cukup narsis –menurut Gempa—, lalu dengan entengnya menjawab pertanyaan Gempa.

"Ya, aku ada ide," Gempa bernapas lega. "Tapi sayangnya, ideku terlalu brilian untuk dikerjakan olehmu."

Cukup. Gempa sudah lelah.

 **~*oOo*~**

 **Kisah Sang Tanah dan Sang Cahaya**

 **Sang Tanah yang berjiwa pemimpin dan Sang Cahaya yang cerdas**

 ***BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios Sdn. Bhd.***

 **Dedicated for #HBDOurHero**

 **~*oOo*~**

"Sudah 1 jam kau diam di situ."

"Diamlah."

"Dan apa kau sudah bisa menyelamatkan mereka sekarang?"

"Aku sedang berpikir untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Karena itu, diamlah, Solar."

"Huh, bahkan mendapat ide pun tidak, bagaimana kau mau menyelamatkan mereka?"

Gempa berusaha mati-matian agar tidak menimbun Solar di dalam tanah. Gempa, kan, harus terus bersikap baik. Walau hatinya sedang patah sekalipun.

"Karena itu, bantulah aku!"

Berpaling sejenak dari cerminnya dan aktivitasnya mengagumi ketampanan seorang Solar, Solar lagi-lagi tersenyum menjengkelkan ke arah Gempa.

"Wah~ Gempa akhirnya menemukan jalan buntu~"

Gempa meremas tanah kuat-kuat.

Sungguh, Gempa merasa lebih baik dirinya ditangkap daripada harus berada di satu tempat yang sama dengan sang pengendali cahaya ini.

Pengendali tanah tersebut kembali menatap kapal angkasa yang hanya berjarak kurang dari 5 meter dari atas tanah, tempat teman-temannya dan Ochobot dikurung.

Sekeliling kapal angkasa itu dijaga ketat oleh beberapa robot besar yang telah melumpuhkan pecahannya dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Gempa masih ingat jelas kejadian ditangkapnya pecahan-pecahan Boboiboy yang lainnya yang menurutnya terlihat cukup menyakitkan dan menakutkan.

Laser, roket, dan peluru-peluru besar yang hendak mengenai Blaze dan Halilintar meleset dan menghantam tanah serta rumah-rumah penduduk. Bahkan tanah pelindung yang Gempa ciptakan pun hancur berkeping-keping dan membuat Gempa terpental cukup jauh. Pipinya pun sedikit tergores bongkahan tanah dari tanah pelindungnya yang cukup tajam.

Saat itu, serangan-serangan yang mereka lancarkan memang tidak memberi pengaruh besar pada robot-robot itu, tapi cukup untuk menahannya agar tak menangkap Ochobot.

Gempa agak menyesal tadi. Andai saja ia meminta Ochobot agar menggunakan kuasa teleportasinya untuk memindahkannya dan para pecahan-pecahannya yang lain serta sahabatnya, sebelum dalang dari semua kehancuran itu tiba-tiba muncul dan menembak mereka dengan telak. Bahkan, Halilintar pun sampai pingsan, hingga saat ini.

Saat Gempa masih cukup kuat berdiri, ia menarik orang yang paling dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri saat itu untuk melarikan diri, tanpa memastikan siapa yang ia tarik.

Dan kini Gempa sungguh menyesal karena tidak memastikannya tadi.

"Boboiboy Gempa!" Alien yang sama spesiesnya dengan Kapten Kaizo itu berseru, membuat Gempa dan juga Solar terkejut di tempat persembunyiannya. "Jika kau tidak segera keluar dan menyerahkan diri bersama temanmu itu, aku akan bawa kawan-kawanmu ke planet asalku dan menjadikan mereka sebagai budak!"

'APA?!'

Solar kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cermin di tangan bersarung tangan putihnya.

Solar menatap alien itu dengan curiga. Matanya lalu menatap sekeliling, berusaha mencari kejanggalan yang mungkin ada.

Gempa yang sudah panik duluan itu menengok sejenak ke arah Solar yang kini menatap sekelilingnya dengan alis terangkat, kemudian beralih menatap tajam alien yang menurutnya lebih menyebalkan dari Solar itu.

"Gempa.. Ini jebak-, EH?"

Solar terkejut saat menyadari Gempa tiba-tiba saja langsung berlari keluar dari semak ke arah alien itu, lalu menghantam tanah sekuat yang ia bisa, menciptakan sebuah golem tanah raksasa. Kadang Solar berpikir, apa tangan Gempa tidak sakit selalu menghantam tanah?

Oh, Solar lupa. Gempa is a strong man. Tentu saja.

"Golem tanah!"

Sebuah golem tanah yang menjadi senjata andalan Gempa itu muncul dan langsung berlari ke arah alien itu sesuai dengan komando tanpa suara dari Gempa.

Langkah golem yang berlari itu menciptakan suara gemuruh dan menyebabkan tanah bergetar hebat, cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa kesalnya sang pengendali tanah.

"Tumbukan giga!"

Kepalan tangan golem tanah itu terangkat, berusaha meninju musuh yang kini menyeringai senang.

"Jangan, Gempa! Itu jebakan!"

Solar berseru lantang, hendak memperingatkan Gempa akan bahaya yang kini mengintainya.

Namun, terlambat. Peluru raksasa dari robot yang telah menunggu Gempa sedari tadi telah ditembakkan ke arahnya.

Merasa tak ada pilihan lain, Solar membuang sembarang cerminnya tadi lalu bergerak secepat cahaya ke hadapan Gempa, walaupun ia harus merelakan banyak tenaganya untuk menggunakan gerakan cahayanya.

"Pelindung cahaya!"

Cahaya dari matahari ia kumpulkan, lalu ia membentuknya menjadi sebuah perisai cahaya yang melindunginya dan Gempa dari peluru yang siap membunuh mereka.

Suara yang tercipta dari pertemuan antara peluru dengan perisai milik Solar itu membuat telinga Gempa berdengung. Asap mengepul di sana-sini, membuat Gempa dan Solar sedikit terbatuk-batuk.

Di saat asap mulai menipis, Solar mendelik tajam pada Gempa dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Kau itu ternyata pemimpin yang bodoh!" Gempa menatap bingung pada Solar yang kini menatapnya tajam. "Apa kau tidak lihat robot itu sudah menunggumu, hah?! Salah-salah, kau sudah mati sekarang!"

Gempa tercengang. Solar yang biasanya narsis itu kini mengkhawatirkan seorang Gempa?

Luar biasa. Inilah keajaiban alam yang sesungguhnya.

"Hei, kau kesurupan?"

"Aku sedang serius, Gempa!"

Alien itu berdecak kesal, jebakannya ternyata digagalkan oleh sosok bertopi putih itu.

"Cis! Robot tempur, serang!"

"Alamak!"

Robot-robot tempur itu melesat dengan cepat ke arah Gempa dan Solar. Kini dua pecahan Boboiboy itu panik setengah mati.

"Solar! Tembak mereka dengan tembakan solarmu!"

Solar menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak bisa! Mereka jumlahnya terlalu banyak!"

Gempa kembali memutar otaknya habis-habisan.

"Kalau begitu, kita mundur dengan gerakan cahayamu!"

Solar kembali menggeleng cepat, membuat wajah Gempa menjadi pucat.

"Tidak bisa! Tenagaku akan terkuras habis nanti! Kau mau aku jatuh pingsan?!"

Gempa, sang pemimpin yang bijak dan tenang, kini begitu panik menghadapi musuh.

Gempa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah robot-robot tempur yang jaraknya semakin dekat, lalu kembali menatap panik ke arah Solar.

"Lalu sekarang apa?!"

"Lari dulu!"

"Ceh, kuasamu bahkan tidak bisa digunakan sekarang."

"Kau pun sama saja, Gempaaaa!"

Satu peluru raksasa yang ditembakkan hampir mengenai Gempa dan Solar, membuat mereka melepaskan teriakan ketakutan mereka yang sedari tadi tertahan. Sambil berteriak ketakutan, dua pecahan Boboiboy itu berlari ke arah semak tempat mereka berlindung tadi. Sedangkan robot tempur itu semakin lama semakin dekat saja jaraknya. Solar yang menyadarinya segera menoleh pada Gempa.

"Gempa! Kita harus menyusun rencana secepatnya! Kalau tidak, robot tempur itu akan menangkap kita!"

"Setelah semua ini terjadi, kau baru membicarakan rencana?!"

"Jadi, kau mau mati muda, Boboiboy Gempa?!"

Merasa tidak ada ujungnya, Gempa kembali mengalah.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

Gempa memperhatikan Solar yang kini tengah memberitahukan rencananya, sambil terus berlari dan menghindari peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan. Tidak ada niat untuk menyela kalimat yang dilontarkan pengendali cahaya tersebut. Karena Gempa juga sedikit mensyukuri, akhirnya sang pengendali cahaya mau bekerja sama dengannya. Apakah Gempa boleh melakukan sujud syukur sekarang?

Alien itu terus memperhatikan dua pecahan Boboiboy itu sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, berusaha mengira-ngira apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan dengan serius.

Tidak lama kemudian, Gempa tersenyum penuh makna. Sang alien pun bertambah waspada.

"Baiklah," Gempa berhenti berlari, menghadap para robot tempur yang kini siap menembakkan rudal-rudal mematikan mereka. Tangannya yang telah ia lapisi sarung tangan tanah tadi ia kepalkan menyentuh tanah, di bibirnya tersungging seringai tipis. "Ayo kita mulai permainan kita!"

Solar terus berlari, meninggalkan Gempa entah kemana.

"Golem tanah!" Satu golem tanah tercipta, muncul dan berdiri di hadapan Gempa dengan posisi siap bertarung. "Tanah pelindung! Berlapis-lapis!"

Tangan Gempa dan golem tanah itu dihantam-hantamkan ke tanah berkali-kali, menciptakan tembok tinggi menjulang yang memisahkan robot tempur itu satu sama lain dan menghalangi pandangan musuh.

"Ombak tanah!"

Ombak dari tanah terbentuk, menimpa beberapa robot tempur yang tak sempat menghindar.

Salah satu robot tempur yang tersisa terbang ke atas untuk dapat menemukan lokasi Gempa, namun Solar segera menyambutnya dengan pedang solar.

Solar, dengan senyum narsisnya seperti biasa, menebas robot tempur itu sampai tersungkur ke tanah. Hal yang sama juga ia lakukan pada robot tempur lainnya yang kini formasinya tercerai-berai.

"Apa yang.."

Sang tuan dari robot tempur menganga hebat, membuat Gempa yang berada di belakangnya ingin tertawa.

Tunggu, Gempa berada di belakangnya?

Sejak kapan?

"Cis, kalau terus seperti ini, aku harus segera melarikan diri dengan bola kuasa!"

Gempa berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya (yang kini sarung tangan tanahnya telah terlepas), tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil terkekeh penuh percaya diri.

"Heh, ternyata kau ini penakut ya. Padahal alien spesies semacam kau, kan, semuanya pemberani. Memalukan sekali.."

Sang alien terkejut, lalu menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah belakang tubuhnya. Dan ia bertambah terkejut saat melihat jaraknya dengan sang pengendali tanah kurang dari 5 meter.

"Apa?! S-sejak kapan kau-,"

"Sejak kau menganga lebar di sini," Di balik semua rasa terkejutnya, sang alien sebenarnya merasa sedikit malu. "Apa telingamu tidak bisa mendengar langkah kakiku karena suara dentuman di sana? Oh, atau telingamu itu memang tidak bisa mendengar?"

Kuping sang alien memanas seketika.

Sejak kapan Gempa mulai bersikap menjengkelkan begini?

Mungkin terlalu lama bersama Solar tidak baik untuknya.

"Cis! Robot tempur, se-,"

Secepat yang ia bisa, Gempa menghantamkan kedua tangannya ke atas tanah sebelum sang tuan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyerang Gempa.

"Tanah tinggi pencengkram!"

"UWAGH!"

Alien itu meringis, merasakan kerasnya tanah yang mencengkram tubuhnya. Dengan senyum kemenangan yang sedari tadi tersungging di bibirnya, Gempa merampas sebuah gelang aneh dari pergelangan tangan sang alien malang. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat, sampai akhirnya menemukan yang ia cari. Tanpa pikir panjang, ditekannya tombol yang bertuliskan 'Off' di gelang tersebut.

Semua robot tempur yang tadi bertarung melawan Solar tiba-tiba saja mati. Solar langsung menoleh ke tempat Gempa berdiri penuh senyum kemenangan.

Solar tersenyum, lalu tiba-tiba ambruk ke tanah.

Gempa lalu menghampiri Solar dengan wajah yang kini dipenuhi kekhawatiran. Dapat dilihatnya, Solar begitu terlihat lemas dan pucat.

"Solar, kau kenapa?"

"Ugh, te-tenagaku hampir habis.."

Menghela napas lelah, Gempa memapah Solar untuk berjalan ke dalam kapal angkasa tersebut. Ia harus segera bergabung bersama pecahannya yang lain.

Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa ia lupa ingatan. Dan jika itu terjadi, mungkin Solar tak akan selamat dari amukannya. Iya, kan?

Menoleh sebentar pada sang alien yang kini tak bisa bergerak sambil menatap tajam pada mereka, Solar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih sambil menatap remeh.

"Kami izin masuk ke kapal angkasamu ya~ Nikmatilah waktumu~"

Sang alien hanya bisa mengamuk dalam hati.

Gempa menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras ke atas tanah, membuat tanah tempatnya berpijak meninggi dengan cepat, cukup untuk dapat masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa tersebut.

Sesaat setelah masuk, Gempa sedikit terkagum saat melihat bagian dalam kapal angkasa yang luas. Namun, perasaan kagum berubah menjadi bingung saat ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tak tahu dimana para pecahannya dikurung.

"Dimana mereka dikurung?"

"Entahlah, kita telusuri saja dulu.."

Dua pecahan Boboiboy itu lalu berjalandi dalam kapal angkasa itu, mengikuti insting dan kata hati mereka. Keduanya tak berniat untuk memecah keheningan yang ada. Mereka hanya ingin bertemu dengan para pecahannya lalu bersatu kembali. Tidak lebih!

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu besi yang lumayan besar. Solar berjalan mendekati tempat memasukkan password untuk membuka pintu besi itu. Diletakkannya dua jari bersarung tangan putihnya di bawah dagu, memperlihatkan pada Gempa kalau ia sedang berpikir sekarang.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Gempa, dia sekarang sedang mengamati interior kapal angkasa dengan pandangan berbinar. Siapa yang peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Solar sekarang?

Mengangguk-angguk entah pada siapa, Solar tersenyum narsis. Ditekannya tombol-tombol bersimbol aneh itu dengan telatennya seperti seorang ibu tua yang sedang memilih daging sapi.

Dan bak keajaiban dunia, pintu itu sukses terbuka lebar. Dan apa yang diperlihatkan kepada dua pecahan itu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya dapat terjungkal kaget.

"EH?"

Semua orang yang diculik tadi memang lengkap jumlahnya di ruangan itu, juga sehat walafiat. Tapi anehnya, mereka semua kini tak dikurung dalam penjara alien bertekhnologi tinggi maupun diikat dengan rantai besi.

Dan semuanya kini tengah memegang peralatan pesta ulang tahun, tak luput juga kue ulang tahun yang kini tengah dibawa Ochobot.

Ruangan yang dibayangkan Gempa akan tampak menyeramkan justru dihias sedemikian rupa menjadi ruangan yang cantik.

Tunggu.

Ada apa ini?

"Ups.."

Mereka semua terkekeh, setelah sebelumnya bertingkah seperti seorang anak yang ketahuan mencuri kue ibunya yang disimpan di lemari makanan. Tak terkecuali Halilintar.

"Ketahuan ya?"

Taufan yang kini sedang membawa pita menatap Thorn takut-takut.

"Menurutmu?"

Ice yang sedari tadi duduk di sudut ruangan menatap Solar heran. Pasalnya, Solar terus mempertahankan ekspresinya yang seperti orang kerasukan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Solar? Kau kenapa?"

Hening. Sebelum akhirnya teriakan menggema di seluruh bagian kapal angkasa itu.

"TEMBAKAN SOLAAAARRRR!"

"GYAAAAAA!"

 **END**

 **...**

 **Apa?**

 **Tenang, ada Remakenya di bawah mas/mbak**

 **Remake**

Kelima pecahan Boboiboy yang katakanlah, lebih senior, menatap takut-takut pada Solar.

"Jadi?"

"...Apa?"

Blaze langsung berusaha menghentikan Solar yang hendak menebasnya dengan pedang solarnya.

"Tenang dulu." Solar lalu kembali duduk setelah menerima tepukan Gempa di bahunya. "Kami sebenarnya ingin menyiapkan kejutan ulang tahun-,"

"Oh oke, tapi kalian kan juga ulang tahun hari ini!"

"Hei, dibilang tenang dulu."

Ucapan tenang dan dingin Halilintar membuat Solar dan Gempa sedikit merinding.

"Yah, kami sengaja mengerjai—uhuk maksudku, memberi kalian berdua kejutan yang khusus."

Solar dan Gempa menatap Fang dengan pandangan menusuk. Lalu beralih menatap semua orang di hadapan mereka berdua kembali.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena.. uhh.. err.. K-kalian saja yang bilang, Yaya! Ying!"

Gopal menyikut Yaya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Yah, kami lihat kalianlah pecahan Boboiboy yang terlihat akur di luar tapi tidak akur di dalam. Ya kan, Ying?"

" _Ya lo_! Si Solar ini memang suka bikin si Gempa jadi kesal, _ma_! Kan Gempa?"

Gempa menatap Ying dan Yaya curiga. Sang pengendali tanah ini mencurigai dua gadis ini telah mendengar curhatannya antara dirinya dengan sang pohon mangga kokoh berbuah manis di Taman Pulau Rintis.

"Kurasa rencana itu berhasil.."

Menguap sebentar, Ice lalu melanjutkan tidurnya yang tadi tertunda.

"Kalian sudah bekerjasama dan berhasil mengalahkan alien tadi kan?"

Solar mendengus sebal, dalam hati mengiyakan perkataan Ochobot.

Eh tunggu sebentar, ngomong-ngomong soal alien tadi..

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin tanya," Gempa akhirnya membuka suara. "Kalau ini semua hanya rencana kalian saja, lalu siapa alien di luar tadi?"

"Oh," Fang menyahut. "Itu cuma salah satu prajurit kepercayaan Kapten Kaizo saja kok. Tenang saja.."

"Oh.."

"Tapi, kenapa dia belum ke sini juga?"

Pertanyaan Halilintar seolah menyadarkan Gempa.

"Oh.. dia.. kujebak dengan kuasa tanahku.."

"HAH?"

Sang alien kini bersin-bersin hebat. Langit seolah berterima kasih padanya dengan menghadiahinya bermiliaran air.

 **End Remake**

 **~*oOo*~**

 **Halo lagi semuaaa~**

 **Hahahahaha saya sengaja bikin lagi buat yang merasa hari ini baper gara-gara saya~ Sebenernya ini bukan untuk ultahnya dedek kita ini. Tapi yasudahlah, ide saya buntu kalo gak dilanjutin begini XDD**

 **Maaf kalo ini gak menarik. Kalian udah baca aja aku udah seneng! Jadi, makasih banyak!**

 **Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan,**

 **SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, BOBOIBOY!**

 **Semoga Monsta selalu diberi kesuksesan dan kemudahan dalam pembuatan animasi BoBoiBoy Galaxy ke depannya!**

 **Sekian dari saya,**

 **IntonPutri Ice Diamond**


End file.
